


This is love

by Rinacam



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinacam/pseuds/Rinacam
Summary: El amor puede tener distintos finales, Ryeowook lo tiene bien claro.
Relationships: Kim Ryeowook/Lee Sungmin, MinWook





	1. Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Estos drabbles estaban (y siguen estando) publicados en HaTo, pero he decidido traerlos aquí para que quienes no estén en el foro puedan leerlos también. De todas maneras, si no conocen HaTo, recomiendo que vayan a visitarlo... Me da mucha pena verlo tan abandonado.

Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Tienes que saberlo, tienes que haberte dado cuenta, aunque sea un poco. ¿O eres tan despistado que no has notado nada?  
  
Te quiero cuando me sonríes, cuando cantas, cuando bailas; te quiero cuando lloras, cuando me abrazas, cuando estás triste y cuando estás feliz. Te quiero ahora, que estás sentado allí, a unos metros de mí, sin notar que en mi mente te estoy gritando todo esto.  
  
Lo siento, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te pienso y cada vez que te escucho: simplemente lo sé. A veces, incluso, creo que te quiero más de lo pienso, que es algo fuera de mi imaginación.  
  
Tú me miras, sonríes, tus ojos se vuelven pequeños y tu sonrisa abarca casi todas tus mejillas. Yo también sonrió. Volteas de nuevo y sigues viendo la televisión. Ese pequeño contacto visual entre ambos ha dejado alborotado a mi corazón. Me doy cuenta de que cada vez es más difícil controlarlo.  
  
Hyung, quiero decirte que te quiero, pero… ¿Cómo explicarte que a cada segundo que pasa te quiero más? ¿Cómo hacerte entender el verdadero significado de mi sentimiento?  
  
—Sungmin —te llamo, tú volteas otra vez a verme—, te amo —así, sin más, te lo digo. No hay otra forma. Espero que logres entender lo que quiero expresar con esas palabras, pues están cargadas de este sentimiento que me abruma. ¿Podrá llegar a ti?  
  
He descubierto que ya no te quiero, el «querer» no es suficiente. Ahora, supongo que debemos llamarlo amor.


	2. Psicólogo

Cuando les confesé a mis padres que me gustaban los chicos, jamás pensé en que lo aceptaran, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que se pusieran histéricos: «¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasara?», «¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Debiste ponerle más atención!», «¡Pero era obvio! ¡Si siempre pasaba rodeado de chicos y jamás tuvo alguna amiga!».

Todo aquello me lo esperaba, lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue que me enviaran al psicólogo. A pesar de eso, no opuse resistencia; ya sabía yo que no serviría de nada, que sería solo un gasto de dinero innecesario, pero, si los hacía sentirse mejor…

Hoy me tocaba de nuevo sesión con el psicólogo. Llegué junto a mis padres, ellos lo saludaron antes de que yo entrara y se marcharon.

Una vez la puerta del consultorio se cerró, los labios del psicólogo aprisionaron los míos. Me golpeó contra la pared mientras su lengua se adentraba en mi boca y batallaba con la mía por el control del beso.

—Su-Sungmin… —susurré cuando nos separamos— Te extrañé.

—También yo, Wookie —me dijo, mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Mis padres me enviaron al psicólogo para que me quitara la idea de ser gay, pero, ¿quién diría que él terminaría siendo mi novio?


End file.
